


not all in my head

by Kingscunt



Series: snippets from our beautiful messed up lives [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, James Spencer | Lancelot Lives, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: 'Shit. He’d definitely lost his mind. To say he wasn’t coping too well with James’ death was a bit of an understatement, but this just took the cake… he shook his head violently and buried it back into the newspaper, desperately trying to focus on it, because James Spencer could not be alive. It was impossible.'In which James lives, and comes back into Percival's life.





	not all in my head

**Author's Note:**

> 'Percival is sitting on a restaurant patio, reading a newspaper or something. James drops into the seat across from him, as though he hadn't died over a year ago from being cut down the middle. After a few moments of Percival staring, James says "so I got better." Percival ignores him, certain he has gone insane.'
> 
> so i got this as a prompt on tumblr and fell in love with it. honestly, the way james lived was the best thing i could think of without it sounding too ridiculous? so it could come under magical realism, but then again, it might not. ho hum
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

Percival opened his newspaper, glad to finally be able to sit down and relax. Work had been manic, what with one of the agents getting injured out of their own stupidity. Oh well, now he finally had some time to just chill out, forget about the stress of work. He’d chosen his favourite restaurant - a small restaurant on a quiet London street that had a lovely little garden at the back. It was a nice day, so why not?

 

He gave the waitress a small smile as she left his table. The staff knew Percival fairly well - or, at least, the older staff. This was James’ and his favourite place to go. Whether it was for after-work drinks, an anniversary dinner, or anything in-between. For months after James’ death, he couldn’t visit, the memories too painful, but he’d finally gotten used to coming here alone.

 

The sun was shining and there were happy conversations all around him. Percival was feeling… good. Content. Until somebody sat in the seat opposite him and sighed.

 

“So, I got better.”

 

What in the absolute _fuck_.

 

Percival slowly lowered his newspaper, hands shaking at the voice. No. It couldn’t be. No, no, no, he was fucking dead, he was fucking split in half. Someone had to be playing a sick joke on him. His face paled when he saw nobody other than James sitting opposite him, looking perfectly fine, that stupid fucking adorable grin on his face.

 

Shit. He’d definitely lost his mind. To say he wasn’t coping too well with James’ death was a bit of an understatement, but this just took the cake… he shook his head violently and buried it back into the newspaper, desperately trying to focus on it, because James Spencer could not be alive. It was impossible.

 

“You can’t ignore me forever.” James said lightly. Percival took no notice - he began to read the newspaper out loud, trying to block out the noise. This couldn’t be happening. He held back tears, because fuck, why was his brain doing this to him? Had he not suffered enough? He’d only just began to start healing from this.

 

That content mood had faded in an instant and Percival found himself trying not to just burst into fucking tears. This wasn’t fair. Eventually he threw down the newspaper in frustration, staring at James. Maybe Merlin was right, maybe he should have taken time off work, maybe the stress was too much for him. Percival took his phone out to call Merlin, but before he could call him, the waitress had come over with his food, and her jaw dropped when she noticed James.

 

“James! You’re alive? What the-” she looked to Percival, and then back to James. “He told me you was dead!”

 

“It’s a long story, darling. Mind bringing me a whiskey?” The waitress nodded and left quickly.

 

This… this was real? Percival didn’t know what to think right now. This was all just too much, and he couldn’t speak. Fuck, he couldn’t move. 

 

James laughed and reached for Percival’s hand, grabbing it gently and brushing his knuckles with his thumb. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I should have contacted the HQ sooner. I should have contacted _you s_ ooner, but…” his voice trailed off. He felt so guilty for not speaking to any of them, letting them know he was alive. Percival simply blinked at him, staring blankly. Fuck, this wasn’t good. “Percy, babe, _please_. Look, it hasn’t been easy for me, either.”

 

“Tell me how the _hell_ it hasn’t been easy for you, you absolute prick.”

 

“Easy, love. Bloody hell. Technically, I was cut in half. Technically. It was surprisingly painless, but then, I did die instantly.” The look on Percival’s face told James that maybe this wasn’t the time for jokes. “I… When I was younger, and this will sound utterly crazy to you, I made a deal with this… doctor, I guess you could call him. He was trying out this… trial drug? Basically, it would heal you if you died. You could only take it once, so say he had given me more than one tablet, and I took another now and died tomorrow, it wouldn’t work anymore. It cost me my whole inheritance for the doctor to let me have one, and I never knew if it would work.”

 

Percival looked at James as if he was crazy. What the fuck…? “I… James, that’s absolutely ridiculous, what the bloody hell are you talking about? If that’s true, why did you never tell any other agent about this?”

 

“Because the doctor who made them died shortly after. He only ever made ten, and the man had shredded the research and way to make it. He didn’t want it falling into the wrong hands.”

 

He nodded, taking it all in. He was completely and utterly fucking lost by all of this. “That’s ridiculous enough for me to believe… you’ve never exactly been in normal situations, have you, James?” Percival let out a weak laugh, trying to just fucking breathe because oh god, his husband was here. In some fucking crazy, ridiculous way, his husband was here, alive, sitting right opposite him.

 

He wanted to get up and tackle James to the floor with a hug but he was glued to his seat, overwhelmed with emotion. When Harry came back, seemingly from the dead, Percival never thought in a million years the same would happen with James. James seems to take note of him being overwhelmed though, as he gets out of his seat and leans down to give Percival what was probably the best hug he’d ever had. He clutched onto James for dear life, head pressed into his chest as he listened to James’ steady heartbeat. Oh god, he was alive, he was alive.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he said through tears, voice muffled by James’ shirt.

 

“I’ve missed you too, dear Percy. You don’t have to miss me anymore.”


End file.
